Secret Boyfriend: 1
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: CHUCKIEANGELICA. Cute, first getting together thing. Set about the ages of All Grown Up.
1. A Vacation to Forget

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own it and I don't want it (Rugrats/All Grown Up of course).**

**A PRELUDE:**

"But mom"

She could hardly believe it. Here she was 15 - almost a fully grown woman! And she was stuck for the weekend going away with her cousin and the dorks she tried so hard to pretend she didn't know while at school.  
But it's not like she had much choice. She just hoped her cell phone could get her through an agonizing two days.

**AND THEY'RE ON VACATION (again! totally unoriginal... I know):**

Reclining on a deck chair, her nails set to dry and a teen magazine in her lap, Angelica raised a recently plucked eyebrow at Tommy.

"You can't come to the beach and not play in the sand. It's no fun!"

"I'll say what's fun and what's not. What ARE you wearing Finster?"

With a long, blue shirt on, He looked down and mumbled, "I burn easily."

"Jeez! Can you be any more of a dork?"

"Quit it Angelica. No one expected you to be nice, but you could at least be... nicer. You are stuck with us" Tommy cutin.

"Yeah, don't remind me." She added sarcastically and went back to reading her magazine.

"Com'on guys. Let's go have some fun!" Tommy shouted enthusiastically, giving his cousin a defiant look.

She heard giggling and sandfights as Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lillian, Kimmy and Chuckie headed away. How juvenille. You'd expect them still to be in diapers. Tommy was taping everything, dumb kid, dumb camera.

All of a sudden she was interrupted. "Uh, Angelica?"

She sighed and looked up, "What is it Finster?"

"We'll you see, we're having a lot of fun and I thought you might like to join us now..." He blushed.

She responded coldly, "I said no."

Still that shirt. She didn't know why it bugged her so much, but it was ridiculous. This was the beach. She was in a bikini, everyone else was in bathers...

He went to leave, she got up.

"Look, you wanted to be cool right?"

He nodded, "yeah, I guess."

"Well, get that ridiculous thing off."

Blushing again, he grinned an ironic kind of grin. "But my dad says I..."

She pointed her finger at his chest. "You listen to me Finster. This is the most stupid thing I have ever seen and I can't stand to watch you play with your little buddies in it. Take it off."

A little scared, he agreed. "Ok, Angelica. It's coming off."

He took the shirt off and ran to play with the rest of them.

It was vacation anyway... and their parents were no where in sight.

**UP NEXT:**

A slow start... but what happens next when poor Chuckie. F. gets bossed around yet again on "who's the boss"... oh, wait... "all grown up"... ;p


	2. And Burns to Remember

**AND A FEW HOURS LATER:**

****

"How'd you get so...?"

"It was only a few hours" Chuckie protested. Angelica! That was the last time he'd listen to her, again!  
Did he want to be cool? Well, not anymore he didn't. Chuckie Finster was quite happy being his only partially rebellious self thank you very much.

Burnt and sore, he painfully moved towards the cabins.

"Chuckie! Goodness! What happened to you?" It was Tommy's mom. All the adults looked on him in shock. Did he really look that bad?

"I don't care what you say, you're not coming with us."

They had organised to go on a beach walk. Tommy and the guys were more than enthusiastic.

"Angelica, sweetie..." Drew, her dad said in a - I really don't want to ask you for a favor but you're going to do it anyway - type way.  
"You can stay here like you wanted to do, and watch Chuckie for us?"

"Stay here with him!"

It was more than obvious that her intention was to spend time alone.

"Daddy!" She whined.

"Don't worry about it Drew, Angelica can stay outside. Chuckie's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Chas. I think we'd better let Angie watch over him. Who knows what he could do to his burns."

He was sick of them arguing over him like he wasn't even there. Angelica shot him one of her most evil stares. He ignored it.

"Look at the time!" Exclaimed Didi, "We had better go. Is everyone ready?"

Tommy went to give Chuckie a sympathetic pat on the back but thought the better of it, "good luck!" He whispered.

Chuckie groaned. "You think I'll need it?"

Tommy gave one quick look over to Angelica, bubbling with anger at her father ignoring her protests. "Yeah, but Dil's got a watergun in his backpack, just in case you really need it."

"Thanks" he whispered back.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Followed By A Friendly Game

**Thanks for your reviews, but I have a confession to make:  
I've never EVER seen AGU! So, I'm basing this on Rugrats and all I've read from you guys who have never failed to steer me right in this direction.**

Ah, perils of living in China. 

All 3 of you - I love your stories, and thanks again for igniting my own imagination:P ...

"So, uhhh..."

"Get away from me Finster. Imagine if we were at school together, people would actually think we socialized!"

"We do socialize!"

"Yeah, but not by choice."

She was busy painting her nails again, but finally she looked over. He looked to be in considerable pain.

"Haven't you already done that?" He asked.

"It's a french manicure. I need several coats. Sometimes I wonder if you know anything."

"Because I don't know about fingernails? Big deal."

Angelica didn't even bother retorting but it didn't take long before he broke the silence again.

"Do you want to do something?"

"How many times have I told you not to talk to me?" She snapped back and then sighed. No one had called her - it was like she had no friends. She supposed they all had their own lives but what was a girl to do if she couldn't get updated on the gossip every half hour?

"Let's play truth or dare" she smiled, eyebrows wagging "unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Well, I'm not. So, uh... how do we play?"

"Don't you know anything, dufus?" All of a sudden she let out a gasp, "I bet you haven't even kissed a girl yet!"

"Angelica. You know that's not true." He reasoned with her.

"Ok. I ask you truth or dare. You pick one. Then you have to do what I ask you or answer my question."

"And that's a game or something? It doesn't seem any different to what we usually do."

"Just shut up Finster and pick."

He looked down at his peeling skin, 'dare' wouldn't be the best idea right now considering how Angelica tended to use his weaknessess to her advantage.

"Truth."

"Ok" She paused and smiled, like a Chesire cat pertaining that her thoughts couldn't be anything but evil. "So, do you like this Natalie girl or something?"

"You mean Nicole?"

"Whatever."

"Uh..." He went red, "sorta. she's nice, pretty."

"Oh grow a brain Finster! Don't you have any REAL reasons for liking her?"

"Like what?"

"You like her independance, her free spirit, her forthrightness..."

"Those are all your characteristics Angelica."

She shook her head impaitently, "well, you get my drift."

Chuckie said nothing, he shrugged, "ok. Is that all?"

"Now you ask me."

"Fine. Angelica, truth or dare?"

Angelica bit her lip for a while and slid over closer to him on her deck chair. She looked as though she was really mulling things over. Chuckie was about to snap a sarcastic response to her that it wasn't a life or death question, to just answer it already... when she did.

"Truth."

"Ok... uh..."

"Now you ask me a question, dufus."

"Yeah. I got that far. Ok. Uh... Do you... like school?" He squeaked the last part out.

"What? Finster... did you just ask me if I like school?"

"Well..."

"It's TRUTH or DARE. It's supposed to be a secret question... about LOVE. Jeez! I thought you got this game."

"Fine. I'll ask another question. Uh..." He stumbled. Angelica tapped her foot on her chair impaitently. "Do you uh... like... anyone?"

"What a stupid question" she mumbled before answering in a most facetious manner. "Yes Chuckie. I like someone. You are so thick sometimes."

If Chuckie looked a little hurt at this Angelica couldn't tell. She'd been insulting him most of her life, so he would be used to it by now, right?

"Ok. Game over. Thanks for looking out for me Angelica" He rolled his eyes and went to get up. She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"It's truth or DARE Chuckie. DARE. So, sit down and we're going to play."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You can't pick truth again."

"Why not?"

"Because you did last time. Don't you know anything! I'm trying to teach you how to play a game here!" She explained, exhasperated.

"Whatever. Dare." He was beyond caring anymore. It was always like this with her. Her way, or the highway.

"Hmmm..." Angelica pondered aloud... again...

**Cliffhanger (sorta) Wait and see.**


	4. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

It seemed she liked making him wait. Her eyes were turned upwards, she was really... really... really... thinking.

"Ok. Got it. I dare you to..."

"The suspense" he finally blurted out sarcastically.

"Don't be an idiot, Finster. I dare you to kiss me."

He almost choked on himself. Coughing for a second he looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Because it's a dare, silly. I thought you FINALLY got this game."

"I never said that." He wrinkled his nose. "I can see through you, Angelica. This is just so you can laugh at me."

"Be that as it may, it's still a dare. You don't want to be a chicken do you?"

She'd got him there. He'd spent all his pre-teen years trying desperately to avoid that image. It was his prime weakness... the fact that he was much inclined to run away from situations instead of facing them was what Angelica was using right now to weaken him.

He hesitated and leaned in towards her. Eyes closed. If he had them opened, he would see that Angelica already had a overly-dramatic 'I'm repulsed by you' expression on her face.

His lips hit hers for a full 5 seconds.

He pulled back.

"That was it?"

He breathed heavily, he was ready for this.

And she cut into him, "I knew you'd kiss like a baby. You're meant to use your tongue!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Look. I'll show you."

"Ok" he shrugged.

Angelica was a lot of things. Cruel, nasty, self-centered... but she usually knew what she was talking about and if she said she could show him how to kiss, what she could teach him could possibly avert him from a social mishap in the future.

She knew things like this.

He didn't like to think of HOW she knew, just that he'd better sit up and listen.

A minute passed. "Well?"

"It's your turn. You have to ask me dufus!"

He raised his eyebrow, his voice meek and hopeful, "truth or dare?"

"Hmmm..." She pondered again.

and pondered.

and pondered.

Com'on!

"Well..."

"Dare."

"Ok. Angelica. Will you show me to kiss?"

"Say dare."

He rolled his eyes, "I dare you to show me to kiss."

"Ok."

She leaned in happily and put her arms around his shoulders bringing one up to his head to stroke his hair. and kissed him... slowly. showing him all the ropes...

**Up Next: "MEANWHILE..."**


	5. Caught on Camera!

**ChuckAngie: Yeah, I'm sure a bit has changed, but I hope they do keep the original characters together more on AGU. They had classic chemistry in the day. **

DD (Digital Dimita): Need any help with your story? I'm happy to beta read or co-write. Just hit review and let me know - I'll enable my PMs again!

APJR (your name is a handful) - Thanks about the dialouges. The characters have so much good interaction anyway. The only problem is getting A to admit how she feels about C - like, not in a million years! Or so it seems anyhow...

She was a good actress. That was undeniable. And her hand on the back of his neck, she flinched briefly.

MEANWHILE

The kids had snuck away and were on a sandune when they saw it. Tommy immediately started filming.

"Oh man..." Tommy sat back with his camera.

"What are you kidding? Angelica's gonna kill you!" exclaimed Phil.

"Yeah, but what footage..." he mused.

Kimmy slunk back against the dune, she sounded like she had a horrid taste in her mouth "my... brother..." she screwed up her nose.

"Go Chuckie!" Lillian said a little too loudly, putting her hand up in victory.

"With Angelica? Like anyone would be celebrating." Phil rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Guys, it may not be what it looks like." Tommy defended.

They all looked it him.

He conceeded. "Ok, so it is what it looks like."

Back to: Around 40 Feet Away

Angelica pushed him back, she didn't look happy. He flinched momentarily.

She shook her head "don't act like I wasn't doing you a favor or anything, Poindexter."

Brushing her hair back she got up and moved toward the sandbanks.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Nancy Drew and his well meaning buddies."

Tommy put his hands up "Angelica, we didn't see anything!" He protested.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, hands on her hips and then spotted his camera. "Well what is this here?"

Snatching it from him, she turned it in her hands, "Pickles! My life isn't a peep show, no matter how much you'd like it to be."

She took out the film and crunched it within his fists, although being exposed and touched it was already ruined, she liked to have an added effect.

"You tell anyone and next time this will be your skull."

"Yeah Angelica. Like I'm scared." Tommy answered sarcastically.

Looking behind her, his eyes finally fell on Chuckie, he looked bewildered. As his eyes met Tommy's he looked away and ambled towards the cabins.


	6. Cabin Confrontation

Chuckie lay face down on his bed, Tommy had tried to make communication with him for hours. 

At least he could understand why he wasn't talking - humilation, shame, all those feelings that could be related to hooking up with Angelica. And after all it was Chuckie's first kiss...

The lump on the bed moved his orange haired head up, "it wasn't my first kiss" he heaved, reading Tommy's mind. Chuckie had an uncanny ability of being able to do that.

"You don't like her do you?" Spat out Phil, "I mean, comon! After everything she's done to us."

Chuckie sat up and shrugged, speaking barely audibly "sometimes she's not that bad."

"Yeah, except the fact that she's Mr Hyde MUCH more than Dr Jeckell."

Chuckie was still nursing inner hurts though, despite Angelica's immediate rejection which was unfortunately to be expected.

He shouldn't have even been talking to Tommy, but as usual he found that he caved in to easily with people - especially his best friend.

"Why'd you tape it, T?" He asked suddenly as Tommy, suprised and partly ashamed searched inwardly for an answer.

"I guess I was just weirded out." He said honestly, but Chuckie didn't buy it.

"Yeah," he said, "I see how it is..."

"Chuckie, what?"

"It's all really funny isn't it? Lets all have a big laugh at Chuckie Finster's pathetic existance, right?"

"Chuckie," Tommy said steadily, "we don't laugh at you."

"Yeah right. I heard you before. You think it's funny." He said quietly.

"More disturbing than funny" joked Phil.

"Yeah" grunted Chuckie and got up, moving towards the door, "I'm going out."

He opened the door and went out shutting it, Tommy calling out just in time for him to hear "It was just a joke, C!"

But he didn't care.

---

**YAY! Exciting Announcement!**

_I am now a staff member of a C2 Archive with excellent author Draco Blade. It's "Titanic Faith"check out my own and awesome fics that combine spirituality and the Teen Titans._

_...I watch Teen Titans religiously, but I chill withthe Big Guypersonally. :D_


	7. The Aftermath

Outside the breeze was soothing on his skin, he still had a T-shirt on but his arms felt the relief of it. 

Walking along the grass, he was still feeling a little self pity about the way the day turned out.

He went down and sat in the dark on the edge of one of the sanddunes, sighing deeply.

Again, he shouldn't have listened to Angelica... he was so gullible... she was a good kisser though.

He had to smile.

Angelica Pickles, bane of his and his friends existance from as early as he can remember made out with him - Chuckie Finster - and for a period of maybe two and a half minutes was not repulsed.

Who would have thought it?

Oh, well. It was good when it lasted...

Or so he thought until a blonde haired figure sat down beside him.

She didn't look at him at all, but she spoke defiantly "So, what's the great Finster doing out here after dark? Making another miserable attempt to prove that you really are not a total wuss?"

He turned to look at her, "I'd rather not do this right now Angelica."

"Do what?" She snapped back incredulously.

"Beg you for your ever so gracious sympathy" he stated sarcastically.

"That's a nice way to greet someone who just found out who your little sister has a crush on."

He sighed again, "what do you want Angelica?"

"Hmmm... what do I want?"

"Just come out and say it." He was a little irritated by now.

"How about, you to admit once and for all that Angelia is Queen of all the world."

He smirked. She never changed. "You really want to tell me don't you?"

She turned to admire her nails, "not really."

He shrugged, "your loss," knowing it infuriated her not to get her own way.

And she turned back to look at him, a scathing expression in her eyes. "you know, Finster. I never muchliked you."

"Oh, Angelica. I'm suprised. All these years of stealing my glasses and calling me a dorky haired dumb kid and I actually thought you cared." He rebutted with another retort dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well... I don't. I like this boy named Brett. All my friends think he's totally into me, but then I had to go away on this dumb weekend."

"Good on you" he spat.

"We might go on a date next weekend" she continued but Chuckie was barely listening - it was zone out Angelica time. She actually thought he was enthralled with her every word ofvain discussion. "He might be the one...

"So considering that it is so crucial that the first kiss is perfect, we'll need to practice again."

"What?"

"Oh, com'on Finster. Don't act like it's not benefiting you as well."

He shook his head, "I can't believe you..."

"Just shut up and kiss me, dumb kid with the dorky hair."

---

**Chuck/Angie: you were right about that episode. I decided to put in a couple of words from it. Ahhh, the classics.**


	8. Perfected Techniques

After 25 minutes of heavy making out, or what Angelica would have called "perfecting her technique" - making out was only with someone you really liked... the two were out of breath and Angelica took to resting slightly on his shoulder.

"Angelica..." he needed to ask, breaking the mood. "Does this mean we're..."

It was her turn to read HIS mind.

"You've got to be joking, Chuckie. This is for research purposes only. I mean... ewww!" She squealed. "Look at it this way: I'm a cheerleader, I'm beautiful... and you're... well... you."

"Thanks?"

She ignored him and moved off his arm, "and so you can see, I can never date someone like... you." She hurried on an extra string of sentences to the end "not like I'd ever consider it of course."

"Yeah. I get it." Chuckie said, fidgeting and getting comfortable again. "So do you need me for any more research, or can I get out of here?"

She was just leaning in to him again when she heard her name.

"Angelica? Princess?"

It was her dad.

"Down here daddy!" She called back to him. Chuckie raised his eyebrow.

Angelica was a different person to whoever she was with at the time. He was one of the rare ones who'd gotten to see the whole rainbow of her varied faces.

She got up and dusted herself off.

Angelica didn't push him down to conceal him, so Chuckie got up too assuming it was ok.

"Oh, Chuckie. You're here too. We better get back to the cabins."

"I think thats a great idea" Angelica said taking his arm before giving Chuckie one last look he couldn't read as he ambled along behind them.


	9. AN Setting Up Next Chapter

**A/N**

Ok. Part one of THE VACATION finished.

Chuckie & Angelica don't particularly have any special contact. She goes back as far as to start treating him as barely more than a common cockroach (or so it goes) when they are unfortunate enough to run into each other.

Chuckie really doesn't expect anything less of Angelica and he finds in a few short weeks to be in possession with a 'date' with the object of his affections - a kind, pretty girl - far removed in any way from Angelica.

And thus we begin the next portion of the story at school (sorry guys, unoriginal but likely).

Enjoy and if anyone has any ideas from here (I haven't got a solid conclusion yet) please don't hesitate to make requests... I'll try and accomodate anything you'd like to see - bizarre or just vaguely entertaining as long as it fits in character.

Oh, and now we have a msg board, I took the liberty ;) 


End file.
